


I'm Like Fuel on Fire

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Bill Weasley, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Billmione short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley
Comments: 44
Kudos: 85
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chikabiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [USHolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USHolder/gifts), [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Content
  2. Dark Chocolate || for Chikabiddy
  3. Toasted Marshmallows || for Anonymous
  4. Bourbon Cranberry Shrub || for Marvelfan35
  5. Omega Verse First Scent || for Anonymous
  6. Wearing silver to punish your vampire S.O || for USHolder
  7. Always a Woman || for thestanceyg




	2. Dark Chocolate || for Chickabiddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018

Hermione dropped the half-empty box of chocolates on Bill’s desk. "Here. Eat these.“ 

He eyed them suspiciously. "They didn’t come from my brothers’ shop, did they?” 

“No,” she replied, a slight tinge of something in her voice as she plopped down unceremoniously in the chair opposite his desk.

“Please, Hermione… sit down,” he deadpanned, waiting for a bit more of an explanation before he started eating strange sweets. No matter how delectably dark the chocolate looked. 

“Did you know that you can get chocolates as a break-up gift?” She asked, reaching over to pop one in her mouth, despite having bid them to him only moments before. "Did you know that three dates deserves a break up? I honestly would have been happier if he’d never called again. Rather than have him list all the reasons we were wrong for one another. Every single one was something against _me_.“

Bill tilted his head in what he hoped was a sympathetic manner. "Hermione… you’re lovely. And that bloke was a right disaster. Fine taste in chocolate, however.”

She smiled at him in a way that made his heart flutter. “You haven’t even tried one. You don’t know that.” She nudged the box towards him almost as an afterthought. 

And he reached for one, even though it wasn’t the chocolate he wanted to try.

“Do you have dinner plans?” he asked. 

She gestured towards the box. “I ate half of them already, I think I’ve successfully spoiled my dinner, Bill.”

He shrugged and stood up. “Doesn’t matter. Fancy something more substantial, Hermione?”

There was a look there in her clever, clever face before she nodded her head. “Something more _substantial_ , you say?” 


	3. Toasted Marshmallows || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Kissing, Fluff

Hermione held out the stick towards him, and he blew out the flame still charring the confection stuck to the end. “Sorry,” she said, shrugging slightly. “That one’s a _bit_ overdone…”

“I can wait,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning closer to her. His lips pressed softly to hers. “You’re plenty sweet enough for me, at any rate.”

She blushed, pursing her lips to keep from grinning too widely. “One might say the same of you, Bill Weasley.”


	4. Bourbon Cranberry Shrub || for Marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Holiday Cockatail Prompts 2018_ **
> 
> **_Bourbon Cranberry Shrub_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Huddling for Warmth

“I could rub them for you. Your feet?” Bill offered, kneeling in front of her.

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed twice before she nodded. “Please.”

They were icy cold. Thanks in part to a leak in one of her snow boots and in part to Gringott’s sending their two best curse-breakers up to the frozen north to search for yet another Goblin artifact.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to travel up here with Bill, that was completely fine.

It was the frostbite she wasn’t too keen on.

His hands felt burning hot as he began to rub the feeling back into her toes.

“Should be able to put on those socks you cast the warming charm on…” he said, switching to the other foot. “If you still need the warmth after.”

She nodded, trying and failing to look away from his eyes as his hands worked over her foot. “I think I can manage.”

“I know you can, I just…” His gaze stayed fused to hers. “I thought I would help. Warm you up. If you wanted.”

“Not sure what else you could do after I put the socks on…” she said with a nervous laugh.

“I could… cuddle up under that blanket with you… it’s always warmer with two,” he offered. “Or if you’d rather, I can go sit over there.” He gestured towards the chair across the room. “Either would suit me.”

Hermione tugged on the socks and folded back the blanket, glancing down at him expectedly.

He grinned and hopped up on the sofa with her.


	5. Omega Verse First Scent ii || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Werewolf Hermione Granger, AU - Canon Divergence, Post Hogwarts, Omega Verse, Alpha Bill Weasley, Omega Hermione Granger

It happened at a family dinner of all places.

Bill was surprised not only to scent an omega, but _his_ omega at the dinner table, and quickly deduced the source of the scent. 

She smelled of books and vanilla cream coffee, giving him the distinctly placid feeling of being in a library with no other responsibilities. It was a lovely feeling. A lovely scent.

He knew who the scent belonged to. Who it _must_ belong to.

Hermione.

But the thing that was confusing the ever loving fuck out of him was how he’d missed that she’d become a werewolf.

He didn’t have a chance to speak with her until after the meal, but he found her soon enough, standing out on the back patio alone and trying to catch her breath.

“You stay just there,” she said, warning in her voice.

“Hermione…” Bill said, liking the way her name felt in his mouth.

“You stay back,” she warned.

“I will. I’m all the way over here,” he assured her, because she hadn’t turned to look at him.

“So I suppose you know,” she said, sniffing.

“I don’t know how I couldn’t. You smell like—“

“Don’t tell me.”

“Why?” he asked. Staying this far away from her was nearly impossible. He wanted to touch her at least. At most, he wanted her scent all around him.

“Because. I’m upset,’ she said with a sniff.

“You’re a werewolf,” he said softly. “Are you fully—“

She swallowed and nodded, turning around, but casting her eyes to her feet. “Yeah. Remus… he’s forever sorry for doing it, but he couldn’t—“

“Couldn’t help it.”

She pressed her lips together and nodded. “I’ve been drinking the potion he has. I learned how to brew it.”

Bill had to smile at that. He wasn’t surprised that she had learned it. He was surprised she hadn’t found a cure yet.

“You’re not fully turned,” she said bluntly. “But you smell…” She turned then, her eyes closed as she inhaled. “You smell like peppermint tea. Lovely.”

Bill smiled. “You sure you don’t want me to tell you what you smell like?”

“Go ahead,” she said, raising her head and locking her eyes on him.

“You smell like a hot coffee in a library.”

She chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that, actually. I was worried it’d be something weird like… I dunno.”

“No, you don’t smell like that unless you’re in heat, I’d expect.”

She looked scandalized. “ _Bill_.”

“What? We can’t talk about it?” he asked, staying where he was because he didn’t want her to spook. “I think you’re—“

“You’re mine,” she countered. “And I’m yours. But we don’t have to talk about that yet. I’ve only just realized. I barely know you.”

“I know a way I could get to know you,” he teased.

She smiled then. “That mouth of yours is dangerous, Bill Weasley.”

“You have no idea, Granger.”


	6. Wearing silver to punish your vampire S.O || for USHolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Bill Weasley, Post- Hogwarts, AU - Canon Divergence

The burning headache began the second he entered the dining room and saw Hermione sitting there at one end of the long table, chatting with Ginny and Harry.

Ginny saw him before he could duck back into the kitchen. “Bill! Oy, come sit down here with us, Hermione was talking about some work trip you two just went on… I want your thoughts on—“

“No, no, I’ll just be down here with Mum and Dad,” Bill said, sitting down stiffly beside his mother, who reached out to affectionately squeeze his hand.

“You’re sure you’re not too cold, dear?” she asked, smoothing her warm hand over his icy one.

“Doesn’t bother me anymore, remember, Mum?”

“If you say so,” she said, glancing up at the clock as if to remind herself that this was real. The hand with Bill’s face on it was still fluctuating between ‘dead’ and ‘home’. It seemed that no amount of charmwork could convince Mum’s clock that he was actually undead. Undead and a drinker of blood these days.

Ron had suggested painting the word ‘vampire’ on the face in the hopes of tricking it into at least holding Bill’s hand still so it didn’t swipe back and forth like a pair of muggle windshield wipers. But Mum hadn’t liked that idea.

The headache was still scorching behind his eyes and when he glanced down at Hermione, it grew stronger, pulsing just behind his eyes.

When he saw her mother’s silver necklace around her neck, the knew the reason for the present unpleasantness, but he couldn’t for the unlife of him figure out why Hermione was wearing it. She knew better than most what sort of issues ensued when he was around silver.

Hell, Mum had to pack up the family silverware set when he came round. He’d bought them a nice stainless steel set that they used whenever Bill came to dinner.

He ran his tongue over his teeth and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

When Dad started serving the roast, an especially bloody piece was plopped down in front of him. Bill hadn’t the heart to tell them that eating something that had been butchered turned his stomach. It didn’t taste fresh.

“Are you sure you’re alright, darling?” his mum asked.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “Why do you ask?” He picked up his fork and knife and cut into the meat.

“You usually sit with Hermione at these things,” she said.

“Well, I didn’t today. Wanted to sit with you.”

Molly shot him a look. “Don’t tell me what’s going on, but don’t lie to me, William. You two are having a row. It’s fine.”

“Mum… it’s not a row. I just see her all the time at work and I don’t get to see you lot, so—“

“A row, is it?” George teased from the other side of Dad. “What’d you do, Bill?”

“We’re not having a row,” Hermione said from her end of the table. “We just aren’t sitting together. It’s fine, I assure you.”

Everyone was silent for a long moment before the mumbled chattering started up again.

“You know, if she can’t deal with the fact that you’re a vampire,” Molly began.

“I assure you, she can,” Bill assured his mum.

“I know, but it’s likely an erumpet in the room for sure…” she continued.

Bill let his fork and knife clank on the plate and stood, leaving the room and walking out into the yard for a bit of fresh air.

He sensed her arrival, sans necklace, a few moments later.

“You know, if you didn’t want me to sit beside you, you could have just told me,” Bill said.

“I was angry,” she replied.

“Angry?” he asked, turning around. “What did I do?”

“You are ashamed of me,” she said simply, crossing her arms and adopting a defensive stance.

“Ashamed?” he asked, stepping a bit closer to her. “Why would I be ashamed?”

“You don’t want your family knowing about this. You’d rather I was some… secret.”

“There are many things I would rather be true. I’d rather not be a vampire. I’d rather not be stuck in a dead-end job because it’s the only one I can get where I can work at night. I’d rather be able to save up for a house instead of living above George’s shop. I…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “There are many things I’d rather, Hermione. You being a secret isn’t one of them.”

“Then why can’t we tell your family? Your mum would be overjoyed.”

He smiled softly. There was nothing he wanted more.

“Because I want to be able to give you things. If we make this official, you’ll just realize—“

“I’ll realize that you’re not a catch and I’d rather be with someone else?”

“No, you’ll realize you wasted your life on someone who doesn’t have one.”

“Bill,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Don’t presume to know what I will do or what I will think. I have plenty of thoughts concerning you. And right now, the presiding one is that you’re an idiot.”

He chuckled. “I could have told you that.”

“Did it never occur to you that it’d be easier to afford a house of our own if we both took half the mortgage?”

“I…” he trailed off.

“And did it occur to you that if you wanted to do something else, you’d have your pick of careers if you only just went freelance? I know there are a lack of cursebreakers in the private sector.”

“No, I—“

“And did you realize that the only person who cares whether you’re a vampire or not, is you?” she asked softly, stepping towards him, but stopping and glancing over her shoulder at the window. “They’re all watching aren’t they?”

He glanced over at the window, spying all the available Weasleys gathered around the window staring at them. He chuckled and nodded. “All except Harry.”

She sighed. “I’ll put a pin in that, then. And go for a walk. You should go back in—“

He stepped closer to her, slipping his hand around her waist and pressing his lips to hers.

She seemed surprised, but her arms appeared around his neck soon enough. There was a muffled round of applause from inside the house, and Hermione laughed, breaking off the kiss. “What was that for?”

“Just realized I was an idiot.”

“Told you,” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah, but you’re with me, what does that tell you?”

“That I’ve got myself a wonderful idiot.”

“You certainly have.”


	7. Always a Woman || for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Always a Woman - Billy Joel
> 
> Other tags: Friends to Lovers

“Did you say you were feeding me for helping you?” Bill was carrying a stack of heavy boxes up the four flights of stairs because leave it to Granger to move into a muggle building with muggle neighbours and thus, necessitate the need for discretion with their magic.

He had charmed them all to weigh barely anything, but the walk was still a drudge.

Bill pushed open the door and placed the boxes gingerly down on the floor to look at the labels Hermione had put on all of them.

She’d colour-coded everything and then enchanted the walls to match the colours on the boxes. The red ones were for the living room, and two of the three he’d been carrying were red.

So, he scooped those up and walked out into the living room carrying them. “Mione?” he called.

She’d been sort of spacey lately. Well, the past year, at least. While she and Ron were in marriage counselling for months and months even though she’d confided to Bill and Harry that she’d realized it was over after the first session.

She walked around with a dazed expression, having to shake herself from it to get anything done. 

And now that the divorce was final and Ron wasn’t speaking with her, she’d gone even more spacey, not really finding joy in any of the things that used to bring her joy.

So when Bill walked into the living room to find Granger on the floor, flipping through a book and skimming the pages, he had to smile.

Even though it was a right mess in here, she’d explained before they got here that she’d had to pack up about three-quarters of her books when she moved in with Ron, so now she could get them all out.

There was a dust bunny stuck in her hair as she gingerly turned the pages of a book with only the word ‘Lux’ on the front.

“Mione?” he said again, a bit louder.

She blinked and looked up at him. “Oh, there’s more?”

He chuckled. “More’s an understatement. I think you’ve got the entire Hogwarts library down in that moving truck-thing of yours.”

She smiled, then, and Bill felt like someone had knocked him down. Merlin if her smiles didn’t light up her face. And it had been ages since he’d seen one like that. “I’m sorry, it’s been so long since I’ve seen them, I want to look at each one before I find its home… that’s weird isn’t it?” she asked, sending ‘Lux’ to one of the built-in bookshelves.

It wasn’t weird. Time-consuming, yeah. A bit obnoxious to someone who wasn’t aware of Hermione’s love for the written word, sure.

But it wasn’t weird.

“Not at all,” he said. “I’ll go start bringing the rest up.”

“I’ll help you, she said softly.

“I’ve got it, Granger,” Bill replied, smiling and wondering just when he’d fallen for his younger brother’s ex-wife.

Had it had been when she started working with him extensively through the Ministry, perhaps? She’d helped him with quite a few ancient curses and vice-versa. He’d always found her to be competent and able-minded.

But this was something more. The warmth he felt in his belly when she smiled. The desire to produce that expression more often. All the time.

Merlin, he’d fallen hard for Hermione Granger.

He should have known when he’d agreed to bring up all her belongings up four flights of stairs by foot.

Charlie was waiting downstairs to ‘help’ him with the furniture leaving all the smaller boxes for him to carry on his own. He was going to help, but Bill had insisted that he wanted to do it. Charlie’d just laughed and shook his head. Told him to do whatever made him happy.

Now that he was thinking about it, His brother probably realized Bill had it bad for Hermione before Bill had, but it was neither here nor there.

It just was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
